


Arson Bros//Setting Fires In My Heart

by MultiFandomMess1415



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Boyf, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Bullying, Completed, Gay, Multi, Rich Jake, School, arsonbros, bmc, girlxgirl, pink Berry, riends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomMess1415/pseuds/MultiFandomMess1415
Summary: What happens after all the SQUIPs are destroyed? When Rich not only discovers how sexuality but that he has a crush on his best friend? Does Jake feel the same way?
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Jake's POV  
I haven't been to see Rich since the squipcident at the play. I used to visit him before that but he was usually asleep. I know I'm supposed to hate him or something for burning down my house but I don't. So today me and all my wheelchair glory are going to visit him. He's getting out tomorrow I think but I still want to see him. They kept him longer than anyone else because he had that stupid evil tic tac for a while and also his burns were pretty bad last time I saw him. Seeing as I can't drive at the moment, Michael is driving me. He wants to be away from Jeremy and Christine who are now dating, even though he won't admit it. The whole school knows he's gay but what they didn't know is who he liked and now being his friend I can tell he had a HUGE crush on Jeremy. After school Michael helped me into his PT cruiser and put my wheel chair in the back. Thank god it was foldable so it can fit in his tiny car. We drove in a comfortable silence until I spoke up, "Why don't you just tell Jeremy how you feel?"

Michael sighs, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah ya do! Everyone in the squad knows you like him. Except him of course. Probably Christine even knows."

He sighs again, "It's not that easy Jake! I've known him 12 years and had a crush on him for 10! We are just...best friends especially now he's dating Christine. Even if he wasn't, he is straight so it doesn't matter! Ok?"

Damn that must be hard, " Ok I'll drop it." After about 15 minutes we make it to the hospital and park. He helps me with my chair and goes to get back in his car, "You're not coming with?" I question.

"Nah, you should go spend time with him alone" he winks. I roll my eyes and wheel myself in. He thinks me and Rich have a 'thing'. He says his gaydar goes off when me and Rich are together. I mean he is cute but like no homo so it's fine. I wheel myself into his room and he is just looking out the window. Now that is cute! No homo of course. I knock on the open door and he turns to me.

"Jake! What are you doing here? I didn't think you would want to thee me..." He says fast. He has a lisp? That's new. Another thing I didn't get to see because of the SQUIP.

"Why would you think that? You're my best friend!" I tell him wheeling over to the side of his bed.

"I burned down your houthe..." he says quietly.

"I don't blame you." I say and he looks up.

"Y-you don't?" I nod and he starts crying. I pull myself onto his hospital bed and hug him as tightly as I can. He grabs my shirt like his life depends on it. "I'm tho tho thorry! I burned down your house! I gave Jeremy the THQUIP! It'th all my fault! I'm a terrible perthon! I don't deserve to be your friend!" He says crying silently, still hugging me. Hearing this breaks my heart. I pull part a tiny bit and whip he's tears off his cheek with my thumb, "It's not your fault, Richie. And you do deserve to be my friend because I don't know what I would do without you." I say sincerely and he just hugs me, still crying a bit. I run my fingers through his hair lulling him to sleep because lord knows he needs it.


	2. Chapter 2

Rich's POV  
I woke up after my breakdown. I tried to move but I realized Jake's arm was holding me by my waist and his head was in the crook of my neck. I felt my face heat up. He just looked so..so cute! Whaaa..? I never thought of Jake that way. Well I also didn't realize I was bi so maybe I have a crush.? It would explain a lot! But it doesn't matter, he's straight sadly.  
He nuzzles his head deeper and pulls me closer to him and by now my face is probably red as a fire truck. I don't want to get up but I really have to pee. I push his hair out of his eyes and move his arm a bit to wriggle out of his grip and also because I may have just wanted to see how soft his hair was. I got up but that must of woken him up, "Rich?"

I turn around, "Yeah?" 

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "W-where are you going?"

"Juth to the bathroom." I respond.

"Oh ok. Wh-What time is it?" He sits up.

I reach for my phone and turn it on, "5 o'clock."

"We've been asleep for 2 hours." He says more to himself than me.

"Yeah...I'm thorry for crying on you earlier.." I say in a whisper.

He plops in his wheelchair and wheels over to me, "Hey it's ok. You don't have to apologize. Rich it's ok to cry sometimes you know." I just smile and then head to the bathroom. When I come back I see Jake sitting on the bed, on his phone.

Jake's POV  
Rich went to the bathroom so I decided to check my phone and it turns out people thought I died or something.

Player1: How is hanging out with Rich? 😉  
Player1:Hello?

GeekOrWhatever: Do you know why Michael is avoiding me?  
GeekOrWhatever:Hello?! I need help!

XOXOGossipGirl: Did you hear about Dustin Kropp? He got arrested for dealing! Spread the word!

TheatreNerd: Did you know Mr.Reyes quit?!! Who will direct school musicals?!! I need help!

Brookie Cookie: Do you want to go get some froyo?  
Brookie Cookie: Hello? Please!!! Are you dead? Clo thinks you are that's why you aren't responding

CloCloFroYo: I'm having a sleepover tomorrow. If you want to come? Rich can come too ig since you said he's getting out tomorrow. Better not burn down my house tho...  
CloCloFroYo:Hello?

I roll my eyes at my friends. They are pretty stupid. When we go tomorrow, Chloe better not say anything to Rich. I decide to text them back so they know I'm not dead.

Player1: How is hanging out with Rich? 😉  
Player1:Hello?

TallAss1: What?

Player1:So you are alive? Everyone texted you and everyone said you hadn't responded

TallAss1: Me and Rich fell asleep

Player1:ooooooh I see 😏 

TallAss1:It wasn't like that!! Now I'm gonna text my other friends thank you very much

GeekOrWhatever: Do you know why Michael is avoiding me?  
GeekOrWhatever:Hello?! I need help!

TallAss1: I don't know why and that sounds like a you problem

GeekOrWhatever: Oh so you aren't dead? And thanks for the help ig 

I roll my eyes and text the next person.

XOXOGossipGirl: Did you hear about Dustin Kropp? He got arrested for dealing! Spread the word!

TallAss1: How'd you even hear that?

XOXOGossipGirl: I have my ways...

TheatreNerd: Did you know Mr.Reyes quit?!! Who will direct school musicals?!! I need help!

TallAss1: Sorry Chrissy that sucks but I'm sure they will find a good replacement 

TheatreNerd: Thanks Jake! Also where are you? Everyone says you weren't responding to their texts

TallAss1: Np and I was visiting Rich and we fell asleep

TheatreNerd: oooooo SHIP!!!

TallAss1: Christine!!!!

TheatreNerd: Sorry let me let you get back to your bf 😉

"What are you doing?" I look up to see Rich.

"Oh just texting our friends. They thought I was dead or something."

"Your friendth" Rich said quietly.

"What?" He just shakes his head, "They're your friends too! Before the play I used to visit you but you were always asleep. I'm your friend and so are they. We texted you and you never texted back. The only one who doesn't forgive you is you Richie." I say and he wipes a stray tear. I don't even think he realized he was crying. "Come here." I pat the bed and he sits next to me putting his head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around his waist and run my other hand through his hair. "You need to forgive yourself Rich. No one blames you. So...tomorrow Chloe invited us to a sleepover. Do you want to go?"

"Uhhhh I don't know..." He says unsure.

"We're your friends. Come on. And I'll be there but if it gets to be too much we can go to my apartment ok?"

He sighs, "ok"

"Good! Do you want to go and get some bad hospital food?"He nods. I slide off the bed and sit in my chair.

Rich's POV  
"I can puth you there" I say and he smiles and nods. I grab the handle bars and start wheeling him down to the hospital cafeteria. He pulls out his phone.

"I'm gonna text the rest of our friends." He says looking at me. I nod.

Jake's POV   
I go back to texting the rest of my friends.

Brookie Cookie: Do you want to go get some froyo?  
Brookie Cookie: Hello? Please!!! Are you dead? Clo thinks you are that's why you aren't responding

TallAss1:I'm not dead Brooke and I'm with Rich so I can't get froyo sorry 

Brookie Cookie: kk have fun 😉

"Everyone thinks I like him!" I whisper to myself. A little annoyed but I can tell I'm blushing. Hope he doesn't notice.

"You ok? Your fathe ith red." Rich asks. Damnit!

"Y-yeah I'm fine!" I said turning my face away from his.

CloCloFroYo: I'm having a sleepover tomorrow. If you want to come? Rich can come too ig since you said he's getting out tomorrow. Better not burn down my house tho...  
CloCloFroYo:Hello?

TallAss1: Me and Rich are coming. I'm not dead and you better not say anything to Rich about the fire or SQUIPs!!

CloCloFroYo: Ok Ok yeesh chill out I won't!

TallAss1: 😒

CloCloFroYo: 😘

"Our friends are annoying." I say laughing.

"What'd they do?" Rich asked.

"Nothing important" I say smiling at him and he....blushes? Can't be, must be my eyes. I turn back around as we enter the cafeteria. He was kinda cute like that! Did I call him cute? Do I have a crush on him?! Of course not— OH MY GOD I DO!! I sigh putting my phone in my pocket. I kinda figured I wasn't straight but.. I didn't think I would have a crush on my Rich, my best friend!! Yeesh I need to get my act together.


	3. Chapter 3

Rich's POV  
I woke up the next day pretty tired. Me and Jake stayed up talking until a nurse came and kicked him out. I pull out my phone and check the time. 11 o'clock. Jake, Michael and Jeremy should be here soon. Jake would drive himself but...his legs got worse after the squipcident at the play. I feel bad because it was my fault. He says it wasn't but.. it was. I turn my head to the door when I hear a knock. I see Jake in his wheelchair, Michael pushing him and Jeremy standing next to them. "Jake!" I say excitedly.

"What are we? Non-existent when Jake is here?" Michael said smirking at me and I blush.

"Ohh heyyy Michael and Jeremy" I say awkwardly, sitting up.

Jake ignores us and rolls up to me "You ready to go?"

"Yep! I juth have to check out at the front dethk." I said smiling.

"Great let's go!" I get out of the bed, slide on my Nikes and walk up to Jake's wheelchair. I push him up to the front so I could sign out.

"Me and Michael are going to bring the car around." Jeremy said then pulled Michael out the door.

I sign out on the paper, the nurse says bye and we start walking out. "W-when are you going to get out of the chair?" I ask Jake.

"I can kinda walk now with my crutches but not for long because it can get worse but I will get out of them soon! Do you wanna go get slushies from 7/11 before we head to Chloe's?"

"Good and yeth ! I haven't had one in forever!" I say smiling.

—Time skip to driving the party (after getting slushies) brought to you by The Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman—

We pull up to Chloe's house. I don't think I'm ready to see everybody. I can tell Jake is looking at me but I avoid his eye contact. I hear Jake tell Michael and Jeremy something but it's muffled, mostly because there is a ringing in my ears. Michael and Jeremy get out the car. I feel Jake's hand on top of mine. "You ok?" He asks me wiping a tear from my cheek that I didn't even know fell.

"Y-Yeah it'th juth a lot. What'th gonna happen when I go back to thcool?"

"It'll be fine I promise! And if anyone gives you shit I got you back. We are never not going to be a team." Jake says giving me a side hug and runs a had through my hair. I love it when he does that. "Ready to go in?"

"Thure ok." I say. I help Jake out of the car. I hand him his crutches which he brought so he can move around Chloe's house easier. We walk up to the door and before we even knock a bald girl, that I surprisingly missed, opens the door and pulls us in.

"Rich!!!!" Brooke yells and pulls me into a hug. Then Christine and Jenna join. Michael and Jeremy are snickering, Jake is looking at us with a smile, and for Chloe's house there is a surprisingly a lack of Chloe. The girls finally pulled away. "How's it going Rich?" Jenna asks.

"I'th fine I guess" I reply. Then I hear laughing. I look up to see Chloe.

"What's with the lisp Rich?" Chloe asks.

"Chloe!!" Jake yells at her.

"It'th fine Jake. And it'th nith to thee you too Chloe." I respond trying not to sound hurt.

Chloe rolls her eyes, "Chill Jake I'm just playing around." She pats my back. "It's good to see you Rich...now I made popcorn so someone pop in the movie."

"Alright! I got it!" Christine said running over to the TV.

"Are we seriously watching The Princess Bride?" Questioned Jeremy. All the girls respond with yes and he flops onto the couch next to Michael. After Christine put the movie in she sat next to Jeremy and he put his arm around her. Michael frowned and scooted away a bit. After everyone got situated with popcorn they turned on the movie and off the lights. Brooke and Chloe are on a recliner. Jeremy and Christine are on a part of the couch across from me and Jake. And Michael and Jenna are laying on the floor. After a couple minutes everything goes black. I guess I fell asleep.

Jake's POV   
A couple minutes into the movie I feel something on my shoulder. I look over and see Rich's head on my shoulder. I smile at him and run my fingers through his hair. He smiles in his sleep and snuggles deeper into my side. I hear a click noise and look over to Jenna who took a picture of us. "Delete that!" I whisper yell so I don't wake Rich.

"Why? You don't want people seeing you and your new boyfriend?" She says smirking. By now the movie is paused and everyone is looking at us except Michael who already is asleep on the floor.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I say a little loud and Rich stirs a bit.

"You're gonna wake up your boyfriend." Chloe taunts.

"Just go back to the movie how about that?!" 

"Yeesh! Touchy subject much!" Chloe says then unpauses the movie. I roll my eyes. Jeremy winks at me then goes back to the movie. After the movie and a couple episodes of Family Guy everyone agrees they were tired. The girls went up to Chloe's room. Jeremy and Michael went up to a tiny spare bedroom the house has. I decided to stay on the couch with Rich. I didn't want to wake Rich so I just let him sleep on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around him and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Rich's POV   
I'm in Jake's house? I walk around looking for Jake or somebody I know. I see Jake. He looks scared. He has his casts on and is sitting on the floor. "Jake what's wrong?"

"What are you doing?! Trying to kill me?!!"

I'm confused then I see a gas tank in my hand and the curtains setting on fire. "I'm sorry! I thought it was the only way! I thought you forgave me?!" I yell with tears running down. Then all my friends show up.

"It's your fault!"

"You should've died in that fire!"

"You should be hurt not Jake!"

"It's your fault Jeremy got the SQUIP!"

I wake up in a cold sweat, crying and hyperventilating. I stand up shaking. I don't know where I'm trying to go but I need to get out. I stumble over a chair and fall to the floor in a heap of tears. I think I'm having a panic attack. Suddenly I feel arms around me.

Jake's POV   
I feel a weight lift off of me. I open my eyes to see Rich standing up. He's crying and hyperventilating. I think he's having a panic attack. "Rich?!" He doesn't respond. I don't think he heard me. I stand up quickly,not bothering with the pain in my leg, when he falls down I run to his side and wrap my arms around him and pull him close. He tries to talk but it comes out as sobs. "Shhh shhh it's ok. I got you." I tell him, hugging him and running my fingers through his hair. We sit there for a solid 30 minutes until he starts pushing away from my body. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He shakes his head. I stroke his tear stained cheek...in a totally not gay way. "It'll feel better if you talk about it."

He takes a shaky breath, "I had a n-nightmare. You th-thaid you didn't forgive me. I hurt you!Everyone elthe thaid it wath my fault!" He cried. It broke my heart to see him so shattered.

"I forgive you! It's not your fault at all! So does everyone else. Richie I love you so much! Never think that! You didn't hurt me ok?"

"Y-you love me?" He asks and I realized what I said.

"Of course I do! You're my best friend. Rich don't ever think that ok?" I say trying to save myself. When I say that he seems happy and disappointed at the same time. I wonder why. He looks up at me and hugs me tightly. God this boy makes me so helpless.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake's POV   
We stayed hugging for a bit then I felt his breathing slow. I looked down and see he fell asleep. So cute. My legs were numb from him sitting on my lap. They also kinda hurt from not using my crutches but not too much because they are healing good. I picked him up and walked over to the couch. I tried to put him down but he pulled me down with him and said, "Stay." I couldn't resist so I laid down next to him and pulled him close to my chest.

Rich's POV  
I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I turned my head and saw Brooke eating cereal on the recliner and on her phone. She looks up, "Might want to get off Jake before everyone else comes down and thinks something happened that didn't."

I nod and sit up, "Thankth and nith wig."

"No prob! And it's a new one. I wanted one with shorter hair. Chloe bought it for me!"

"I thought you didn't like wearing wigth because they itch?" I asked.

"I don't really but my hair is growing back and it's at a weird stage" She said with a shrug.

"Don't worry Brooke you're thill beautiful." I told her.

"Thanks Rich!"

"No problem. Why are you up and no one elth is?"

"It's only 8am" Brooke responds and I nod. "If you don't mind me asking...do you and Jake have like a thing going on?"

"What? No of corthe not!" I say a little loudly and Jake stirs in his sleep. I put a hand in his hair and push it out of his eyes then let it rest on his back. Brooke raises an eyebrow.

"Ok let me rephrase that..You may not be dating but do you have a thing for him?"

I blush and nod, "Yeah yeah I do. But you can't tell him or anyone ok?"

She smiles big and nods, "I promise!"


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy's POV  
I woke up to see Michael pressed into my side with his head on my shoulder. I can feel myself blush. This is just another reason to break it off with Christine. I realized I was bi and have the biggest crush on my best friend, Michael. I don't want to hurt her but I think we'll be better as friends. I should probably tell her today. I sigh. Today will be fun. I gently push Michael off of me and stand up. I walk to the edges of the stairs to see Rich and Brooke talking while Jake is still sleeping. Christine gets up early so I went to Chloe's room. I opened the door to see Jenna and Chloe still sleeping. Christine was just on her phone. "Hey Chrissy can I talk to you?"

She looks up, "Sure!" She stands up and we walk away.

"Sooo....ummm Chrissy"

"Just tell me what's on your mind."

"I really like you..."

"But..?"

"But I just think we will be better as friends! Please don't slap me!" I say quickly. She laughs.

"I'm not going to slap you Jeremy! I've been thinking too and I agree! Plus I think you got an eye on someone else...maybe the person who you happen to have slept next to yesterday..." She says smirking.  
I blush.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about.."

She laughs, "ok Jeremy whatever you say. I'm gonna head downstairs."

That didn't go as bad as I thought it would.


	7. Chapter 7

Jake's POV   
I woke up to the sounds of my friends talking. I sat up. "Look who's finally up!" I hear Chloe exclaim. I roll my eyes.

"Am I the last one up?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"No but Michael could sleep all day if you let him. I should probably go wake him up." Jeremy tells me standing up and walked upstairs.

I saw Chloe and Brooke do this weird look thing then say at the exact same time, "We should go to Pinkberry!"

"Okaaay that was creepy but we totally should!" Jenna exclaimed.

"What's with all the screaming! So early." Michael muttered walking down the stairs.

Rich looked at his phone, "Michael it'th 11:32am. Not early at all." Michael just shrugged and flopped on the couch. We laughed.

"Are we going to get frozen yogurt or not?" Brooke asked. Everyone murmured signs of agreement. "Michael?" She asked seeing as he didn't say anything and was still face down. Jeremy nudged him and he shot up. Must of fallen asleep. 

"Hmm?" He asks.

"Pinkberry?"

"Yeah ok." He mumbles and falls back on the couch.

"Do not go back to sleep Michael!" Jeremy screeched and pushed Michael. He fell off the couch.

"Jere!!! I'm so tired! It's too much work to go somewhere." Michael complained then a cup of water fell on Michael. He screeched and shot up. Everyone burst out laughing. I looked up to see Rich laughing with a empty cup in his hand. That laugh is adorable.

"Now you have to get up Michael!" Exclaimed Rich, still smiling.

"I guess I have to!" He said stomping upstairs to get dressed.

"I'm making pancakes now that everyone is up so come into the kitchen to help and eat!" Christine yelled excitedly. Everyone stood up, except me and Rich, and followed them into the kitchen.

"You don't want food?" I asked. He shrugged and sat next to me.

"Thankth...for lath night." He says laughing a bit, more out of embarrassment then wanting to. "I think I've let you thee me cry more timth then I cried in my life."

"It's fine Rich. But you ok?" I ask.

"Yeth I'm fine."

"You know I forgive you right? And don't blame you?" I ask playing my hand on his and rubbing soothing circles on his hand with my thumb. He nods smiling, intertwining our fingers. Totally not gay....damn who an I kidding that is super gay but who cares at this point because...I am in love with this boy.


	8. Chapter 8

Tw:gay slur

Rich's POV   
After everyone got dressed, Michael reluctantly, we headed to Pinkberry. The guys in Michael's PT cruiser and the girls in Brooke's car. We arrived there 10 minutes later. I helped Jake with his crutches then we all walked in. I stopped in my tracks when I see kids from school and one of the biggest asses in school. Thomas Jefferson. He's a bigger ass then I was with my SQUIP. Jake turns to me. "You ok?" I nod. He follows to where I'm looking "I won't let him bother you." I nod then we go get our frozen yogurt. After we got it we all sat in a booth then Thomas Fucking Jefferson walked up to us. "If it isn't my favorite loser group! Theatre nerd, geek, anti social loser, slut, baldy, gossip girl, disabled and the fag criminal!" I look down feeling tears coming to my eyes. I look across from me to see Brooke close to crying. I think there was more than one reason wanting to wear the wig. Chloe and Jake jump up. 

"You want to say that again?!" Jake yells at him getting in his face.

"Who about? Your boyfriend? He just like you are fags!"

"Says you! Who is sucking Madison's dick every weekend!" Chloe jumps in.

"You take that back now slut!"

"Or what?" Chloe asks then Jefferson punches Jake and he falls over. Michael and Jeremy Jump up and go to attack Jefferson and his goons while I run over to Jake. 

"You ok?" I ask Jake and he nods, "You know you didn't have to do that for me."

"I know." I help him stand up. I turn to see Michael and Jeremy pushing Jefferson and Madison while the girls are hanging up on Reynolds and are having a screaming match with Reynold's girlfriend. Just then a cop car pulls up. All our friends back up.

"We got a call?" One of them said. Chloe ran up to them.

"Yeah officer! Me and my friends were just hanging out before that guy called us names and pushed my friend down! He's on crutches!" Chloe exclaims pointing at Jefferson then Jake. Jake nods then the cops escort all of them out. Good! They deserve it. All our friends sit back down. 

"God my hand hurts! I think it's broken!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Shouldn't have punched Reynolds so hard!" Jenna says on her phone. Most likely posting about the fight.

"No but seriously I think I need a doctor!" He whines.

"I'm sure you're fine Jere. Probably just need to put ice on it." Michael responds and Jeremy just nods.

Jake's POV   
That was fun!(note the sarcasm) Everyone was talking except Rich and Brooke. Their words were the most hurtful. But I see Chloe comforting Brooke. I turn to Rich to see him looking down and messing with his nails. "Hey. You ok?" I ask him.

"I'm fine," he says barley above a whisper. I know he's not. I put my hand over his. He intertwines our fingers. I run soothing circles on his knuckles with my thumb. I can see him smile a bit. Good. That's what I wanted. At least a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Rich's POV   
Today is Monday. First day I'm back at school. Yay! It's 6:30 so I have 40 minutes until school starts. I want to get out of the house before my dad is up. I get dressed, brushed my teeth and start heading out. Jake used to drive me but it's kinda hard with his casts. I don't want to ride the school bus. Mainly because I don't want to see anyone from school longer than I have to. Luckily school is only about 3 blocks away. After about 10 minutes later I made it to school. I pause before I enter. I can do this. I open the door and walk in. I feel all eyes on me and hear whispers as I walk down the hall. Harder than I thought. Then I saw Jake. And the rest of our friends but all I care about is Jake. "Jakey D!"

"Hey Rich!" He says smiling and everyone else murmurs 'hi'. Everyone is talking when Jake nudges me. "You good? Ready for school?"

I nod, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Then Thomas Jefferson walks through our friend group and pushes me down. And Christine is pushed into a locker. "Watch it losers!" I feel like crying. I see Jenna help Christine. I grab my backpack off the ground, "I'll thee you guyth in clath." I mumble before speed walking to the bathroom. I could hear Jake call my name but I don't turn around.

Jake's POV   
"I'll thee you guyth in clath." Rich mumbles before speed walking away.

"Rich!" I call but he doesn't turn around. I sigh, "I swear as soon as I get my casts off I'm going to kick his ass!"

"I'll help!" Jeremy said angry. Michael patted his back in a soothing manner and he calmed down.

"He'll be fine Jake. He's strong." Brooke said patting my back. All I could do is nod. Then the bell rang. Guess it's time for class.


	10. Chapter 10

Rich's POV   
I ran to the bathroom. I opened the handicap stall and slid down the wall. Coming to school was a bad idea. I don't think I'll go to classes today. Maybe tomorrow. I stand up, walk out of the bathroom, then out the front door.

Jake's POV   
I had 4 classes already and it was lunch. I haven't seen Rich since that morning and he should've been in class with me. We have 2nd and 3rd together so he should've been there. I sit at our usual table. I'm the first one there. But only a couple seconds later Brooke and Jenna sit down. "Have you guys seen Rich?" I ask them.

"Not since this morning why?" Brooke answered

"He wasn't in class." I said taking a bite of pizza.

"Mmm that's why it was so quiet in social studies." Jenna says not looking up from her phone.

"Text him. See where he went." Brooke suggested. I nod and pull out my phone.

TallAss1: Where'd you go?

ArsonBiBro: Home. I wasn't feeling good. But I promise I'll be at school tomorrow.

TallAss1: You sure you ok?

ArsonBiBro: I'm fine Jakey

TallAss1: Ok Richie. Feel better.

I look up to see all my friends staring at me, "Yes?"

"Where is he?" Christine asked.

I sigh, "He went home. Said he wasn't feeling well."

"Well that's a load of bull! Jefferson is luck I don't go over there and kick him in his nuts with my high heel!" Brooke said angrily which surprised all of us. She's never that aggressive. I would've suspected Chloe to say something like that but not Brooke. I wish she would go over there and kick him. How dare he make my Rich feel bad! 

"I'm going to see Rich after school if you guys wanna come," I tell them and they agree. I can't wait til I get my casts off which is soon so I can kick Jefferson's ass!


	11. Chapter 11

Tw: gay slur, abuse,mentions of suicide

Rich's POV   
I walk home and open the door to see my dad. He's never home. He turns to look at me and stands up. I close the door and try to run to my room but he stops me. "Where'd you think your going?!" He yells. I flinch.

"To my room.."

"Why aren't you at school?!"

"I wathn't feeling well."

"Should've stick it out! But being a fag has really turned you weak and a pansy!" He then slaps me across my face and pushes me down. I want to cry but I can't or I'll get hurt worse. "Go kill yourself!" He says then walks out the house. Maybe he's right. I stand up and walk to the bathroom. I take a bottle of pills out of the cabinet and sit down on the tub.

Jake's POV   
School is finally out and I'm going to see Rich. Michael said he's driving us. And the girls in Brooke's car. After about 5 minutes. I step out and see his dad pull out of the driveway with his car. I know his dad is not...not the nicest so to speak. I jump out of the car before it's even in park. "Stay here!" I tell everybody before running inside. "Rich?!" I say and don't hear anything. But then I hear broken sobs coming from the bathroom. I run as fast as I can with my cast. It's all healed. I'm getting it off tomorrow but still need to have a knee brace. I open the door to see Rich on the floor crying and pills spilled everywhere. I sit next to him and pull him into a tight hug. He cries into my shoulder. "Did you take any?" I ask quietly. He shakes his head against my shoulder. I sigh in relief. I run my fingers through his hair and rub his back. "It's ok it's ok. I got you." I kiss his forehead. After a solid 20 minutes he stands up. I stand up next to him.

"Our friendth are probably worried we thould go tell them we aren't dead." He says quietly wiping tears from his eyes.

"You don't have to."

He nods, "I would've done it. If you didn't thcare me when you yelled my name. I would've done it."

That broke my heart. I started crying. I pulled him into the tightest hug possible. "Don't ever think that I would be better off without you! Richie-" I said pulling apart to look in his face. I could kiss him. But I won't. 

"I'm thorry," he said quietly.

"Don't apologize Rich." I said caressing his cheek. That's when I noticed a bruise on his cheek. "Did your dad do this?" He nods. I hug him again. "You are gonna come live with me. I won't let him hit you again." He nods then opens the door. I follow him and see all our friends sitting on the couch. I say stay and they come in anyway. Brooke jumps up and hugs Rich so tight it looks like he can't breathe. Regardless Rich hugs back. Brooke whispers something in his ear which he laughs at. I feel a pang of jealously but brush it away when they pull apart.

Rich's POV   
I love Jake so much for what he's doing for me. As soon as we step into the living room, which all our friends sat, Brooke pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry for what happened at school and with your dad." She knew what was happening with my dad before anyone. She's helped me through it. "But.." She adds, "Did you and Jake like get it on in the bathroom?" I laugh and push her off. I shake my head and she laughs. I'm happy I didn't go through with it or I wouldn't see her laugh again, I wouldn't see Christine become the next Meryl Streep, I wouldn't see Michael and Jeremy finally get together, I wouldn't see Chloe stop being a bitch and finally get with Brooke, I wouldn't see Jenna take over the world and the thing that matters, Jake. I wouldn't have seen Jake. Thank god he came and saved me, yet again.


	12. Chapter 12

Jake's POV   
It's finally Friday! I got my cast off on Tuesday. It felt great. Rich moved in with me. I have a tiny apartment. 1 bedroom. But it's fine he's my best friend so it doesn't matter if we share a room. It's pretty nice actually. Michael picks us up for school everyday which is great. He says it's fine. I can drive again but I think everyone likes it this way. We get to school, say hi to everyone then off to class. I see Rich in second period so yay! 

—Mini time skip to 2nd period—

Me and Rich say in our regular seats for science. I'm excited. Today we are doing an experiment. I'm kinda nerd when it comes to science but oh well. Today we were using bunsen burners. I was doing most of the work because science is not Rich's strong suit. Then the teacher walks up to us, "Richard you have to do something. At least turn on the burner." He says with a shake of his head then walks away. I raise an eyebrow at Rich and he grabs the lighter, turns the knob and it turns on with a whoosh. I look over to see Rich on the ground. He looked scared. The fire. By now the whole class is watching. I'm pretty sure they were watching when Mr.Tyson told Rich to turn on the burner. I got off my stool and bent down to Rich's level. I was about to speak when Rich jumped up, took his bag and ran out of class. I grabbed my bag, looked to the teacher for approval, he nods then I run out of the class after Rich. I found Rich on the floor by his locker. 

"I'm just tho thcared it'll happen again. I don't want anybody to get hurt again." He says quietly and I sit down next to him. "I still have dreamth. That he'll come back. That you will get hurt or not forgive me." I take his hand intertwining our fingers. He looks up at me like a helpless puppy.

"Don't ever think that. The SQUIP is gone. I will always forgive you. And the thing that hurt me most is seeing you upset and hurting. More than that fire could have."

"Can we thkip thiencthe?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'll stay with you. And if you ever have a nightmare, wake me up so I could be there for you." I say as he puts his head on my shoulder. He just nods and we sit there in silence for a while.


	13. Chapter 13

Jake's POV   
We skipped science. It was good. We just talked. It's now lunch and everyone except Jenna is at our table. Jenna comes up to the table and puts her phone on the table. She presses play and the video of Rich in science plays. 

"It's all over the school." She says pausing it.

"Who posted it?!" I ask angrily. She just bites her lip. I know who posted it. I stand up and walk over to Thomas Jefferson's table. My friends follow because they don't want me to kill someone. "What the fuck is your problem Jefferson?!" I yell and he laughs.

"What's your problem? I don't know what you're talking about." 

"You posted the fucking video of Rich!"

"Ohhh that! I did not post it I just shared it!" He says smiling. At that point I have no control. My friends are about to know what's about to happen. I punch him in his nose.

"You're lucky I waited this long for me to kick your ass!" I grab his shirt and push him to the floor. Then he punches me. And the next thing I know we are beating each other's asses on the floor. After a couple minutes of me kicking his ass Michael and Jeremy pulls me off him and his friends help him up. I look up to see Rich close to tears. I go to touch him or talk to him but he pulls away and runs out the cafeteria. I groan and go sit back down at my table. My friends minus Rich come to see if I'm ok.

"You ok?" Michale asks.

"My hand hurts, my face is bruised and Rich won't talk to me. So you tell me!" I snap. He raises an eyebrow. "Sorry."

"It's fine and Brooke went to go check on him." Michael said patting my back.

"It's kinda your fault though. You did get into a fight." Chloe said. I had to agree but he just angered me so much when he did that to Rich.

Brooke's POV  
After the fight when Jake tried to go to Rich, he turned and ran out. I saw he was a mixture of scared, hurt, worry and anger. I turned to Chloe, "I'm gonna check on Rich." I say and she nods. I ran after him and went into the boys bathroom. I don't care. I need to see if Rich is ok. I walk in to see Rich sitting on the floor. "You ok?"

He shrugs, "I gueth."

"Why'd you run?"

"He could've gotten hurt! He didn't think. He could've gotten in trouble. I don't even know why he did it! He was being reckleth to go after Jefferthon!" He says angrily. I let him rant.

"You done?" I ask and he nods. "It was a little reckless but he did it because he cares about you. A lot. And he wanted to protect you even if you didn't need it."

"Like Chloe with you?" He asks smirking.

I blush, "What?"

"Omg you like her! You guyth would be the cuteth couple! I think the liketh you too." He says smiling.

"I hope so. But that reminds me... if Jake and Chloe are the same does that means Jake likes you?"

He blushes, "God I with that was true."

"I think it is! You should tell him how you feel."

"If you tell Chloe. The likth you. I can tell. The likth you for who you are. I mith when you were confident and didn't need to wear a wig. Be her again and take a chanthe with Chloe."

"Ok. Let's make a deal. If I tell Chloe, you tell Jake!" I says holding out her pinkie.

"Deal!" Rich said taking my pinkie with his. Let's see how this goes...


	14. Chapter 14

Jake's POV   
I told Rich I was sorry and he accepted my apology. He said he was worried I would get hurt. I felt bad I made him worried but it was kinda sweet he was worried about me. I wish I could tell him how I feel but sadly he doesn't feel the same way. I was sleeping. It was like past 11 when I woke from a noise. I look up to see Rich in his bed. He was crying softly in his sleep. I get up and walk to his bed. I shake him lightly and he sits up in a heap of tears. "Shh shh it's ok," I say rubbing his back. "Do you want me to sleep with you?" He nods and scoots over. I climb in and pull the covers up. He snuggles into my side. I pull him close to my chest and hold him tight. He's already falling asleep. "I love you," I say quietly. I don't think he heard me which is a relief.

Rich's POV   
"I love you," I hear Jake say. My heart is basically hammering out of my chest. He feels the same way? That makes my deal with Brooke easier. I smile, nuzzle into him and fall asleep.

A/N I'm sorry for grammar mistakes!🙃 I suck at typing and sorry this is so short it was more of a filler chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Michael's POV  
I'm with Jeremy play AOTD in my basement. My moms are on a business trip this weekend so our friends decided to have a sleepover at my house. They should be here soon. I keep sneaking glances at Jeremy. He told me he broke it off with Christine and they were fine which is weird because he's liked her a long time. I think he has another crush but he wouldn't tell me. I kinda hope it's me. The whole squad knows he's bi so at least I have a chance now. I look back at the screen and we lost because I was staring at Jeremy. I stand up angrily but then trip over my bean bag chair and fall on top of Jeremy. His face and mine are as red as tomatoes. I try to get up and say sorry but then I feel his lips against mine.

Jeremy's POV  
I know Michael is staring at me. I know we're about to lose but I let him because I keep thinking..what if he feels the same way. We finally die. Michael hates losing. (A/N I'm actually listening to Two-Player Game while writing this) He stands up frustrated but then trips over his beanbag chair and falls on top of me. His face is super red and I can tell mine is too. I don't even think. I just put my lips to his. I'm scared he's going to slap me or something but a second later I feel him kiss back. It was a blissful few seconds then the door burst open. Our friends are standing there smiling and laughing. Michael and I jump apart.

"Don't you have the decency to knock?!" Michael shouts. Not rudely but embarrassed.

"We did! But it lookth like you didn't hear uth theeing as you were about to fuck Jeremy!" Rich said laughing.

"I was not about to fuck Jeremy!!" Michael yelled. I just put my head in my hands.

"Uh huh ok. Believe what you want to believe. Now thince you aren't making out on the bean bag chair...I want chipth." I roll my eyes. 

I stand up, "I'll go get snacks!" I mumbled and pulled Christine with me.

"What was that?" She asked barley containing her excitement.

"He tripped over his chair when he stood up and he fell on me. I took the chance and kissed him. He kissed back!! I don't know what we are sooo don't say anything." I told her.

"Omg! You guys will be the cutest couple!" She screeched. 

"Shush!"

"Sorry." I roll my eyes. I grab the snacks which contain Oreos, hot chips and sour air heads. We walk back downstairs to everyone hitting everyone with pillows. Yep! They are definitely juniors almost seniors.

Michael's POV  
After we finished our pillow fight, we took our snacks upstairs and settled in the living room to watch a movie. I didn't see what movie they put in because I was too busy watching Jeremy who was a lot closer than he usually is. I turned back to the movie and saw it was Insidious, one of the best scary movies in the world! The scary ghost lady popped up upside down in a super scary pose. I love scary movies and watch them all the time so I don't get scared easily. But Jeremy...he hates them. So he almost jumped a foot in the air and scooted closer to me. He was snuggled into my side. I'm pretty sure I could hear my heart beat. I think everyone could hear to because they looked at us. Jenna winked and I flipped her off. Jeremy saw and hit my arm. I chuckled and pulled him closer to me. This day was pretty great!


	16. Chapter 16

Jake's POV  
The movie finished and everyone was asleep. Except me. My thoughts kept me awake. Rich was snuggled into my side which I loved. But...I don't know if it's a just a bro thing or if it could mean more. I wish it could mean more. I love him so much. I want to protect him from everything that life throws at him. He's already been through so much. He was and still is the strongest person I know so it breaks my heart seeing him hurt. I wish I could help him. I wish I could kiss him and hold him when it gets bad. Michael says to ask him out but if he says no it would be weird because he's my bestie. I used to use him and Jeremy as an example but seeing as they were making out earlier I can't do that anymore. I'm brought out of my thoughts by Rich tossing and turning. His breathing picked up and tears started rolling down his cheeks. "Rich!" I whispered yelled while shaking him a bit. He shot up and now he was crying a lot. I pull him into a hug. "Shhh shhh it's ok. I got you." He's shaking a lot. I pick him up and set him on my lap. I hold him and he puts his head in the crook of my neck. "Do you want to talk about it?" He shakes his head. "Ok. It's fine. Whatever it was can't hurt you now ok?" He nods and snuggles deeper into my chest. I run my hand through his hair and after a minute or so his breath slows. I look down and he's asleep peacefully.

Brook's POV  
I woke up snuggled into Chloe's side. This is good. Ugh! I still have to tell her how I feel. It's a lot of work and what of she doesn't feel the same way?! Oh god! Why did I make the deal with Rich. I glance over to him and see he's on Jake's lap. Omg! So cute!! No one else is up. Someone will get up soon to see this...should I wake him up or not? Ya know I think I won't. This might speed up the confessing process.

—mini time skip brought to you by Brooke's Halloween costume—

By now everyone was up except Michael and Rich. Our friends kept asking about how Rich was on Jake's lap but he dodged the questions. I asked about it while people were busy eating. He said he had a nightmare and comforted Rich which is the sweetest. They need to get together already. I know all our friends are thinking it.


	17. Chapter 17

Rich's POV  
I woke up...on Jake's lap! He was still hugging me like last night. Everyone must be up by now. Why didn't he pick me up and put me on the couch? I shrug it off. I look up at Jake. He smiles at me and I climb off his lap. "Where ith everybody?" I ask.

"Michael and Jeremy are probably making out somewhere. Chloe and Jenna are outside and Christine and Jenna went to the store to get ice cream for some reason." Jake says laughing. God I love that laugh.

"Tho you thayed with me?" I ask. He blushes and nods.

"Yeah you looked peaceful and I didn't want to wake you..." I nod.

"We're back!!! With ice cream!!" Christine yelled as her and Jenna walked into the house. Michael and Jeremy came up from the basement, their faces red. Probably making out. Chloe and Brooke came in from the back yard. "Oh! Look who's finally up!" Christine practically yelled. I felt my face go red as our friends looked at me. I wasn't on Jake's lap anymore but we were still pretty close. I jumped up and grabbed the bag with the ice cream and ran to the kitchen. "Hey! I paid for that!!" I heard Christine yell.

"Too bad tho thad!" I say taking out a spoon. A second later everyone was in the kitchen staring at me eating ice cream out of the bucket.

"Really?!" Jenna screeched and snatched the ice cream away from me.

"Hey! I wath eating that!" I whined. I heard Jake giggle quietly behind me. It was the cutest thing ever.

"Too bad so sad!" Jenna said mocking me. I pouted. Jenna started to put ice cream in bowls. She made everyone else's bowl then made mine last. She was about to hand it to me when she put it on top of the fridge. "If you can reach it you can eat it!" She said laughing.

"That'th not fair!!"

"Sounds like a personal problem!" She said but Jake got it off and handed it to me. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Booo! You're no fun!" She said to Jake, which he only shrugged and started eating ice cream.

Brooke's POV  
We were eating ice cream and talking when I noticed Jake staring at Rich. He looked so lovesick. I had to do something. After everyone finished they went back to their own things. Chloe was on her phone Jenna and Christine were talking in the kitchen. Michael and Jeremy were in the basement playing games and/or making out. So I stood up, I grabbed Rich's and Jake's hand and pushed them into a closet. I put a chair in front of it so they couldn't get out.

"Brooke!! Let uth out!" I heard Rich yell.

"Not until you talk about you know what!! And I know you know what I'm talking about!! I'm walking away!" I called back and walked back to the couch. Chloe looked at me. "They need to hurry up and make out or something. It was beginning to get annoying." She laughed and nodded. Which was adorable by the way.

Rich's POV   
"Brooke!! Let uth out!" I yelled when she pushed me and Jake into a closet.

"Not until you talk about you know what!!And I know you know what I'm talking about!! I'm walking away!" She yelled back and most likely walked away. I sigh and lean against the wall opposite of Jake. We stay quiet for about 5 minutes.

"What is she talking about Richie?" Jake asks. I shrug. He pushes off the wall and gets super close. "C'mon Rich. She's not going to let us out 'til you say what you she wants you to."

"I can't." I say quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll stop being my friend..."

He takes my hand in his, "I'll never stop being your friend. I promise."

I take a deep breath, "I like you. I like you a lot. More than a friend." I say looking away expecting a slap or something. He pulls my face to his and tilts my chin up and smashes his lips to mine. I'm shocked but kiss back. He pulls apart slightly, "I like you too." He says smiling and kisses me again.


	18. Chapter 18

Rich's POV  
Ugh! Today is Valentine's Day. I hate this stupid holiday. It's so stupid. I don't know if Jake will do anything but hopefully if he does he won't go overboard. I love Jake but this is a stupid holiday and I rather eat Goldfish on our couch, watching Harry Potter than go out to some restaurant. "Rich! We're gonna be late. Come on!" He yells to me from the living room.

"Coming!" I yell back. I walk into the living room to see Jake holding Chocolate and a teddy bear. I run to him and hug him. "Thank you Jake!" I say taking the chocolate and teddy bear.

"No problem baby." He says making me blush. "I know you hate this holiday so I decided that eating pizza rolls and watching The Good Place would be a perfect Valentines Day date!"

"Sounds like a perfect idea!" I say, then kiss him lovingly.

Brooke's pov  
It's not that I hate Valentines Day, I hate when I don't have a date and the girl I love probably will. I walk into school and go find Chloe by our lockers. "Hey Brooke! So for the first time since 7th grade I don't have a date and I thought that if you didn't have a date you would hang out with me?" She asks.

I smile, "Lucky for you Clo I don't so meet at my car after school?"

"Yep! Let's get to class." She says as the bell rings.

—time SQUIP brought to you by blue Mountain Dew. What the heck does that do??—

Chloe and I walk into my house and go sit in my couch. "Wanna watch a movie?" I ask.

"Sure!" I go to the DVD player and put in Titanic. One of my favorite movies. Halfway through the movie I see Chloe staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I turn to her, "What?"

"Nothing." She says but continue staring at me. We lock eyes and I feel myself start to lean in almost like it's a gravitational force. Soon enough I feel her lips on mine. We move in sinc and it's like her lips fit perfectly with mine. We pull apart slightly. "I really like you Brooke." She almost whispers.

"I really like you too Chloe." I say then bring her in for another kiss.


	19. Epilogue

Rich's POV  
It's been 6 years since graduating high school. 7 years since me and Jake started dating. Best 7 years of my life. We're in the car headed to some fancy restaurant to meet up with our friends. We all still talk and hang out. Last year we went to Chloe and Brooke's wedding. They're thinking of adopting now. They'd be great moms. 2 years before that we went to Jenna's wedding. She married some guy named Jared. He's pretty chill. Jenna is pregnant with their first child at the moment. We pull up to the restaurant and find our table. Everyone was already there. "Finally you guys took forever!" Brooke exclaims. We all sit down and order. We laugh and talk. Gosh it's been a long ride to get here. I look over to see Jake looking nervous. "You ok Jake?" He nods. I look over to see everyone looking at us. I may or may not see Jenna recording. She's always on her phone so I can't really tell. I turn back to Jake to see him in one knee.

"Rich. I loved you for as long as I've known you. You were and are my everything. I love you so much, that if I didn't do this right now I might explode. Also I bought the ring which was expensive." I chuckle. "But you're definitely worth it. Rich, will you marry me?" I nod my head because getting words out can be hard at times.

I finally find some, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" He slips the ring on my finger then pulls me into a kiss. I hear people clap but all I could think about is how I'm gonna become Rich Dillinger. "I love you. You've been setting fires in my heart for a long time. Not just my house."

I laugh, "I love you too. More than you could ever know."

The End


End file.
